Hitori no Kissu
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: One kiss had turned my life upside down, but, now that I think back on it... I don't really mind... Because I loved every minute of it. MinaXFEM!Naru/Incest/Implied Stuff. UP FOR ADOPTION/PLEASE PM
1. An Accidental Kiss

**Hitori no Kissu**

**A/N:** Title Translation: One Kiss

Hmm… What to say? Well, pairing is MinaXFEM!Naru! XD

Complaining? Well, too bad! – I don't wanna hear it! :P

_**WARNINGS**_**:** Very high percentage of incest as main pairing! Implied stuff! Language on several occasions could be felt as revised (sort of…)

Anything else? OH! If you _**DON'T LIKE THIS STORY,**_ don't _**READ IT!!!!!!!**_

Clear? Good. It _better _be! Don't review of you're gonna be mean, either.

Chapter One: An Accidental Kiss

It was terrible. It was… wrong…

So why did it feel so… right…?

My life is _so_ messed up.

Now, you could be (or currently are) thinking 'What's so messed up about your life?' Well, the answer is simple – because of _that_ kiss…

Now, I know you'd be thinking 'What are you – some kind of sissy?' And, my answer is 'NO,' after all, it takes not the weak hearted to become a kunoichi, and, being a Jinchuuriki and all, being weak hearted is a big 'no, no.' And, I'll have you know, Judas, the Traitor, in order to signal the Jewish authorities had _kissed_ the Christ as a sign that he was the one to arrest – and that during the Christ's arrest a boy in linen cloth had stripped naked and was running away from said authorities – but that's not the point. The _point_ of the matter is, I _liked_ it, the sweet taste of… _him_…

OK, now I think I'm just confusing you. Let's start with an introduction.

My name's Naru Namikaze – daughter to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. I'm just one of your not-so-average teenage (I'm 15), blond, blue-eyed, Konoha, Jinchuuriki kunoichi. I live with my father, my mother died when she gave birth to me, from birth complications, I'm told – a bit depressing to know to let you have life, your mother had been sacrificed – but I'm getting on in life. Hmm…My likes include ramen, practical jokes, my father and my 'precious people.' My dislikes includes a certain hebi-teme, bastards, assholes and… did I mention _bastards_? I'm sure I did. My hobbies… well, I'll admit it, I'm a closet pervert – now just shut up, besides, – a woman can be a pervert too (not that I'm _proud_ to be one…well, I don't really care either way…)! My goal is to become Hokage – sort of – not really; I'm not really interested with all that paperwork, thank you very much.

Wow… That was long-winded.

_**Oi! Kit, aren't you a **_**bit**_** forgetting of the **_**matter at hand**_**?**_

The matter at hand, as in, right now? Oh, right, the whole other person underneath me that I'm lip-locking with…

Can't I go back to that later?

_**Oh, damn it, kit! Just freakin' hurry **_**UP**_**!!**_

Oh yes, before I forget, let me introduce you to the one… the _only_… The Nine-Tailed Fox (da-da-da-daa)! I met Kyuubi a while ago, very nice demon, I must say, but, I guess that's because Kyuubi's a girl. Yes, that's right; Konoha's shinobis got their ass kicked by a _female_ demon – not that I'd tell anyone, lest the stupid rub off on me.

_**Look who's talking. **_Kyuubi snickered.

_Sorry, Kyuubi, I can't – don't have a mirror. _I answered back, man – that was a lame come back.

_**No, shit, Sherlock.**_

_Language!_

_**Like you're any better, right, dearie?**_

… _Shut up!_

Right… well, back to my crisis…

Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the whole lip-lock thing…

Well… Let's see…

**| Flash Back… |**

_I was just having a shower, since I just got back from my mission a little while ago, and, just as I came out, my Dad had come home (it was pretty late at night). I stared at him for a while before realising I only had a towel on – Oh damn it! Flustered, I hurried to close the bathroom door, being the clumsy being I am, I ended up tripping over something on the bathroom floor – geez, some ninja I am._

_As I so desperately tried to regain my footing, I grabbed to the closing thing (or person) closest to me – which happened to be my father. Now, this is where I _swear_ that I had no hidden intentions. Honest!_

_Anyways, as I had tried to regain my footing, Minato just _had_ to lose _his_ footing – great, we're a bunch of klutzes – too. Subsequent to this, I had landed straight on top of Minato… With my lips… landing… on… his…_

_My body froze – well, looks like my second kiss was an accident, just like my first._

_My thoughts went wild. I absentmindedly that Dad tasted a tad bit of Green Tea. _I knew all that tea wasn't good for him.

**| Flash Back End |**

And, that was the current predicament I was in, at this very moment. Now, I know I really should've gotten off him by now, but I just…couldn't find it in myself to do that. And, it looks like Minato wouldn't be moving in a while, if his stiff body was anything to go by.

_**Kit, get off him already, I know you're a pervert and all, but this could be considered as molestation!**_

_Doesn't that only work when the molester is older than me?_

_**That makes no sense.**_

_Err… Right…_

I slowly dragged myself off of him. A fierce blush decorated my cheeks. I shifted uncomfortably, holding tightly onto my towel, I glanced at Dad, only to avert my eyes quickly – my mind was going haywire.

I had to hand it to myself; I'm probably the only one with problems like these. I mean, when does someone have a sudden relationship that they are _in love_ with their father? No, don't answer that, Kyuubi would probably laugh her ass off at me if she heard that.

Oh, wait, Kyuubi doesn't care about incest – did I forget to mention that?

Well, next thing I know, I could be bi-sexual, for all I know!

Of course, I think Kyuubi's bisexual… But that's not the point!

"I… I'm… Sorry… Dad… I…"

I really didn't expect Dad to hug me.

I heard a choked sound.

Wait! Was he _crying_?!

"Dad…? Dad! Please stop crying, please!"

I didn't know what to do – my Dad _never_ cried on me before – besides, _why_ is acting to out of character?! (Cue Authoress sneezing…) _WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, AND WHAT __**DO**__ I __**DO?!**_

_**Kit! Shut up! I'm **_**trying**_** to sleep here! Now SHUT IT! Rape your father for all I care – NOW SHUT IT!**_

_Hey! That's low!_

_**You're a ninja – deal with it!**_

_Shut up…_

"… Naru…"

_Oh, shit! This is… bad! BAD, BAD, BAD! No~! Please, oh, please… I didn't just _excite_ my Dad, did I?! Oh, shitty shit shit!!!_

_**Now who has a language problem?!**_

_Shut it!!_

Damn it! What – _how_ – am I supposed to answer him?! Someone please _help_ me~!

"… Yes… Dad…" I answered quietly, cursing myself for my nervousness – I'm _Naru Namikaze_, damn it!

"Naru… I'm sorry…"

_You know, this is like one of those scenes in Ero-sennin's books… What's next, he's going to confess his love for me?_

"I love you, Naru." He wrapped his arms around my waist, his tears wetting the slightly wet towel.

_Oh, well, shit – me and my big mouth._

_**Hey! You're forgetting about me!**_

_I thought you were taking a nap!_

_**I **_**was**_** – now I'm not.**_

_You're impossible sometimes!_

_**I know.**_

"… Dad… What are you…? You're joking – right?" _Please let it be a joke – this is incest, damn it!_

_**I thought you didn't care.**_

_Of course I CARE!_

_**Whatever.**_

_Thanks for nothing…_

_**You're welcome.**_

"I'm not… Naru…" He looked up at me, his eyes expressed so much – lust, longing, love, sadness, regret – all the feelings he had swallowed for weeks – years even – came out in that one instant.

I couldn't look away – that'd be like denying a child of love, extremely cruel. I didn't know what to do, but my arms traced around Dad's – Minato's – shoulders, pulling him closer towards myself. He looked up at my face, and I looked back. "Minato…" I began; I felt a shiver run down his spine as I said his name, I leaned down so that my forehead was touching his. "… I love you, too…" I had always loved my father, and, only recently, had my feelings felt so… intoxicating. I didn't know if I could do it… But I _did_ do it. With all the passion I had, I kissed Minato, with all my desire I had felt, all the love, the hurting I had been through, everything – nothing was hidden – nothing _could_ be hidden.

And, just as I had not withheld anything, Minato didn't either – I could practically feel his relief (literally). Minato started getting bolder – I didn't stop him – I couldn't, I couldn't be denied my pleasure… I couldn't deny his pleasure…

And, so starts my relationship with Minato – my father, the Hokage, and now, my lover. I love him, and he loves me, I don't care about 'rights' or 'wrongs' – as long as I have Minato… I can do anything… Because that's the vibe I get from him, and that's what he gets from me.

Strange, not a moment ago I was in denial, next thing you know, you're being pleasured by your father. Who would have thought? I know I didn't!

_Because, when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you brake  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up –  
decide you've had enough  
You get mad, You get strong  
Wipe your hands – shake it off  
Then you stand… Then you stand…_

**| To Be Continued (maybe)… |**

**A/N: **So… how was it? Good, bad? BTW I'm underage for lemons SO DON'T COMPLAIN! You better _not_ complain or, I swear, I'll spam you! Bwahahahahahahah!!!

*coughs* Anyway, I hope you liked it. This was a originally a one-shot, but I can't do a one-shot to save my life. :P

Lyrics are from the song 'Stand' by Rascall Flatts.

Should I continue with the story, or should I end it as a one-shot – TELL ME PEOPLES! If not, I'll continue it anyway! :P


	2. The Dream’s Song of Hope

**Hitori no Kissu**

**A/N:** Title Translation: One Kiss

Hmm… What to say? Well, pairing is MinaXFEM!Naru! XD

Complaining? Well, too bad! – I don't wanna hear it! :P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

_**WARNINGS**_**:** Very high percentage of incest as main pairing (cough-IS-cough)! Implied stuff! Language on several occasions could be felt as revised (sort of…), [to add to the list] nudity…

Anything else? OH! If you _**DON'T LIKE THIS STORY,**_ don't _**READ IT!!!!!!!**_

Clear? Good. It _better _be! Don't review of you're gonna be mean, either.

_**This Chapter is in **_**Third Person**_** Point of View!!!!**_

Chapter Two: The Dream's Song of Hope

_A young girl stood upon a large lake. It was dark, so very dark, but the ripples of water could be made out with the small light that was present. The young girl's hair was sunny-blond colour, her eyes a deep blue, with portrayed her confusion, sadness, despair and her other conflicting emotions._

"_Koko wa…" Her voice echoed. "Koko wa…"_

"…_Doko?"_

"**Monster!"** _The voice was vile._

"**Demon!"** _A different voice, but still as vile as the first._

"**Die!"**

"**It's **_**your**_** fault they died! It's your fault my **_**family**_** died – NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"**

"**Kill it!"**

"**Destroy it!"**

"_Why? What did I do?!" She sobbed. "Anata-tachi no kazoko no _デス_wa… Watashi no seijanai! (The death of your families… are not my fault!)"_

"_It's not my fault!"_

"**Die!"**

"_It's not my fault…!"_

"**Shut it, demon!"**

"_It's… Not… MY FAULT!"_

"_It's…" She collapsed to her knees. "Not…" Tears scalded heatedly down her flushed cheeks. "My…" Her hands clutched her head. "Fault…" Her small form shivered._

"_It's not my fault… It's not my fault… It's not my fault…" The mantra went over and over again._

"I love you…"

"_Daddy?"_

"No… It's not a joke…"

"_Daddy?"_

"… Never leave me… Naru…"

"_Daddy…" She looked up. Extreme warmth surrounded her. "Daddy… Loves me?" She saw the figure of her father front of her, his arms extended. "Daddy…"_

"_~I smile as I see you  
extending a hand to greet you  
I hear your calming voice  
Then, I make my choice_

_To protect your pure soul  
Protect you a like new-born foal  
to guide you right along  
__when the path is hard and long_

_Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing that I could just be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree…~"_

"_That song… I remember that song…"_

"_**~Love has its ups and downs  
with you I never need to frown  
You're giving me a new hope  
Just like my first Kaleidoscope**_

_Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing that I could just be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree…~"_

"… _This is… Daddy's song…"_

"_~Gazing upon your sleeping form  
This is something I will conform_

_Watching you inspired me  
Being with you set me free  
Knowing that I could just be 'me'  
As I sat beneath the ribbon tree_

_So let's go beyond the gates  
Live our life as it awaits  
As the heart conquers all  
I will catch you when you fall…_

_When you fall…~"_

"_It's warm… So warm…" She had no longer lost her way…_

_She had someone to protect – somewhere to belong – she was no longer lost within the darkness…_

… _Because, now, she had a lover…_

Naru awoke from her peaceful dream. She noticed that she was on a bed, that Minato's naked form was around her body and that she herself was naked. _Well, shit._ She swore mentally. She bit her lip. _I really should get off of him… But… Damn it, he's so warm! And, geez, it's cold today. … So that's why I felt so warm in my dream…_

She wasn't prepared as Minato tightened his hold around her, muttering something about clouds, ramen, evil paper work and something about 'his cute little lover.' That made her blush – a _lot_.

She steeled her will, struggling a bit out of his hold, looking at the clock beside the bed; she noted that it was only 2AM. Sighing as she got up into a sitting position she couldn't help but give a small smile as she saw the soft expression on Minato's face. Chuckling at his oblivious state, she shook him slightly. "Minato… Minato, come one, time to wake up, now..."

Minato groaned. "Just a minute… Mummy…" He said in his sleep, flipping over.

"Minato… Wake up."

"Mum…" He groaned. She sighed again. _Well… I guess I have no choice… I hate it when I defile the pureness of ramen!_

"Wake up! FREE RAMEN FOR BREAK FAST!"

"GIVE ME RAMEN!"

Naru sweat dropped. _And to think this would work on _me!

_**Yes, I know, it's embarrassing.**_

_Oh! Morning~!_

_**Too early, if you ask me.**_

_But I didn't so there! :P_

_**Whatever. **_Kyuubi replied sullenly.

"Huh…? Naru… What are doing…?" Minato mumbled, obviously still half asleep. "… Why are we… naked…? Huh? OH HOLY SHIT!"

"N-na-na-na-naru… I… I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to–" His eyes widened as Naru's lips crashed against his, effectively shutting him up. Hey, it was 2AM, what'd you expect?

She slowly pulled away from the kiss; her narrowed eyes stared straight into Minato's own. "So was this just a 'mistake?!'" She demanded. "I let you did _that_ to me, Minato, are you telling me you took away virginity just because you weren't damn thinking properly?!"

"Naru…"

"Is that the truth?! Is it?!" She sobbed.

Minato drew her closer to himself. "… Naru… Yesterday… I love you Naru… I love you so much…"

"I know… So please – don't sever our ties… Please…" Her nails were digging into Minato's skin, her voice was crackling and was desperate.

"I won't." He voice was absolute. "I will… _never_ break these bonds… _Never!_"

"Thank you…" She murmured. "And… We should really get dressed – we're gonna catch a cold!"

"R-r-r-ight!" Minato stammered, _almost_ completely forgetting they were naked. _But, damn, my little girl sure has filled out nicely… Heh heh heh…_ The perverted side of him chuckled, trying to memorise every detail of her.

As they put on new clothes, Naru watched Minato out of the corner of her eye, her perverted self going haywire. _Screw incest, he's the only one I'll love in this way… Even if he's over two decades older than me!_

… _**That sounded wrong…**_

_It's my life!_

… _**And it is mine too, since we're sealed together and all…**_

… _Shut up!_

_**Now we're even.**_

When the two had finished, they both crept back into bed, holding each other in the other's arms. It was two AM, and they were tired, but their love was true, despite being new.

_Looking into my eyes,  
you will touch on my heart  
Sabishii toki wa sugu ai ni iku  
Yakusoku suru yo  
Can you hear my song  
I sing for you every night?  
Hitori ja nai tte koto  
Atashi ga nee_  
_Oshiete ageru _

_(Looking into my eyes,  
you will touch on my heart  
Let's make a promises, to get together  
whenever we feel lonely  
Can you hear my song  
I sing for you every night?  
If you mean it when you  
say that I'm alone  
then come on and show me)_

_**Te wo Tsunaide**__ by Younha_

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Hello! I'm so glad this story has been getting good reviews! :D That's so cool! (for me) *squeals*

THANK YOU PEOPLES!

OK, for the record, YOU WILL NOT FIND THE SONG since it is not a real song (the one in the story, not at the end) – I just made the lyrics – I could try to sing it, but, it'd be without music (.) (T.T) I've entitled it the same as this chapter's name – longwinded, huh? If there's anyone who could come up with a better name for it, I'm open for suggestions! :D The song/poem will be put in my _ReenaYukihime's Poem Collection!_ On my account – please check my other poems put too! [Some of them are really bad, I admit!]

Hmm…

I think that's it… I don't know… . Anybody else have any suggestions to what I out down here – I lose ideas sometimes and it's too late. ^D^

Well, bye for now~!

Please be not mean went thou is reviewing~!

ReenaYuki-hime


	3. Kidnap

**Hitori no Kissu**

**A/N:** Title Translation: One Kiss

Hmm… What to say? Well, pairing is MinaXFEM!Naru! XD

Complaining? Well, too bad! – I don't wanna hear it! :P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

_**WARNINGS**_**:** Very high percentage of incest as main pairing (cough-IS-cough)! Implied stuff! Language on several occasions could be felt as revised (sort of…), [to add to the list] nudity…

Anything else? OH! If you _**DON'T LIKE THIS STORY,**_ don't _**READ IT!!!!!!!**_

**For Your Information:**

Sasuke Uchiha failed going to Orochimaru, Naru had successfully brought him back

Orochimaru is in critical condition (not that anyone really cares :P)

Minato had handed the position of Hokage to Tsunade because he thought he had had enough (cough-he fell in love with Naru-cough)

Asuma has not died

The Third had sealed Kyuubi, Kushina died during child labour

Minato has been Hokage after the Kyuubi attack and stopped after the Sasuke's defection

Naru had under gone training with both Minato and Jiraiya, they were out of Konoha for the two and a half years

This story is set a month after Naru has come back from training, after the rescue Gaara arc

Chapter Three: Kidnap

"You know…" Sakura whispered to Kakashi. "Those two are acting strange."

Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yaminaka, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga along with Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi were sitting in a circle around a large table within a ninja-only bar/café. They all nodded to that statement.

"What do think is going on?" Sakura asked as the fifteen ninjas watched Naru and Minato. Said two were teasing each other as usual, however, their actions were a tad different from before – they were arguing like a _couple_ rather than like a daughter-father relationship. Shino and Kiba had also commented how their behaviour seemed more like one would talk to a lover or something like that.

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, turning to Shikamaru.

"I think it's troublesome." He muttered to himself before answering. "It's obvious – they're a _couple_."

"WHA–!" Ino's mouth was covered by several hands.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" They said simultaneously. "They'll hear you!" Ino nodded, a bit embarrassed, before the hands were pulled away.

"So… Shikamaru, are you _sure_?"

"Yes," He clarified, slightly annoyed as he murmured. "…troublesome woman."

"B-b-b-but that's…" Sakura stuttered. "… That's… _incest_!"

"Sakura," Kakashi reprimanded. "A ninja's life is harsh and more often than not, it is short. Generally, we allow just about any relationship."

"'Just about?' But… it's _incest_ Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura, you're still too innocent. To ninjas' it doesn't really matter whether or not you're family or even the same gender – if you love the person – why the heck not?" Shino put in. There were several nods of agreement. It was, after, true.

"… But, it's still wrong."

"To a civilian, yes, to a veteran ninja, no," Asuma countered.

"Fine." Sakura relented. "But… I really wanna know, how did they get together? And, if they'll tell us…"

"They probably won't," Kakashi answered. "Simply because of disturbances, plus, you _do_ remember they both have their own fan-clubs, right?"

Sakura chuckled embarrassedly. "Nope." The rest of them sighed. Honestly, she should have at _least_ remembered!

"Well, enough of their love life – who wants to play poker?" Kiba challenged.

"Sure." With that, the ninjas at the table started to play poker.

**| Hitori no Kissu |**

It was late at night when Minato and Naru had left the bar/café; they walked through the dark streets hand in hand.

Naru was leaning against Minato's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Ne, Minato…"

"Hmm… What is it, Naru?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Hmm… Sure, tomorrow, it's late now; we get some sleep, 'kay?"

"Okay~!" She chirped, smiling happily. Minato was so kind to her, and he was fun to tease too.

The two walked happily towards the Namikaze estate, smiling and talking all the way. It was a picture perfect scene for the couple, and they wanted it to last forever.

**| Two Weeks Later… |**

Naru jumped across the rooftops of Konoha, leaping with little trouble. She had just finished another mission from outside the village and was happy to be home. Giggling a bit as she thought of surprising Minato, she continued with a newfound vigour. She watched the populace of Konoha enjoying their lives in the bustling Village of the Leaf. She couldn't help but feel warm inside at the bustling Konoha – it was truly alive.

She landed by the front door of the estate in a slight crouch, straightening up, she opened the door, walking in silently. She wondered to herself why she didn't just use the window. Shrugging, she made her way to the kitchen.

She noticed a note on the fridge; it said that Minato was on a mission and that he would be back tomorrow. She sighed, feeling a bit lonely. _Minato… I miss you so much… And it's only been a day!_

It was quite astounding, really, at how fast she had become accustomed to Minato's presence.

Thinking of Minato just made her feel lonelier. She shook her head – _focus, girl, focus!_

Figuring she should have a shower, she organised a set of clothing and underwear, took her towel and headed towards the bathroom. A little never hurt anyone, and it wasn't like she indulged herself in the water, but it was nice having hot water every once and a while.

As she got dressed, she decided it was best to take a quick nap – the mission that she took wasn't difficult, but it was a bit tiring. Crawling into bed, she yawned before taking entering a dreamless sleep.

**| Hitori no Kissu |**

The silhouette of a man approached the slumbering Naru. In the darkness, all that could be made out was his orange mask. Though, even with the mask, the man's dark aura would have informed a person of the type of person he is – and that his plans for Naru were surely not with good intentions.

The man looked down upon the girl, taking out a syringe with some kind of blue-black liquid. He made quick work of injecting it into Naru, and then tied her mouth so that if she did wake up – which was highly unlikely – then she would at least not make a big noise.

_Oh, sweet little Naru… It's really too bad, you're so pretty, oh well…_

With all in place, he teleported away with Naru in hand.

_It's time to fulfil Operation Genocide. Minato… Your little Naru will be the key to this operation – and you won't her back so easily… _

Smirking under his mask, he let out an evil chuckle. "This… Will be fun…"

And, in a blink of an eye his was gone.

Just as he left, the door to Naru's room opened.

"… Naru? Where are you?"

_Iijii na riyuu issai yurusu jakuhai_

_Resukyuutai mo yondeoita_

_Dakara puriizu kisu mii puriizu kisu mii_

_all night... all night... all night...  
_

_(It`s easy to forgive anything when you are young,_

_the rescue squad has already left,_

_Therefore please kiss me, please kiss me,_

_All night... all night... all night....)_

_**Broken Youth**____by Nico Touches the Walls_

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N: ** I'm sorry for the rushing! It's just that, I thought it'd be better to have a little action, instead of this being one of those annoying fillers. .

Well, anyway, does anybody think I should get a BETA? I've never had one before, even though I am one, so… yeah, I'm not sure. Who thinks that it's good without a better? Please tell me in your reviews, OK?

On a side note, what do you think the best drink with spaghetti is? I have no clue! ^D^ I know that was random but not to me, cause I ate spaghetti for lunch! ^_^

Well, until next time!

Good bye, my friends; my name is Lacus Clyne. Kidding! :P

Good bye everyone, _**I am your father!**_ Uhh… Mother… :P

Anyways, see ya!

~ReenaYuki-hime


	4. Renewed Hope

**Hitori no Kissu**

**A/N:** Title Translation: One Kiss

Hmm… What to say? Well, pairing is MinaXFEM!Naru! XD

Complaining? Well, too bad! – I don't wanna hear it! :P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

_**WARNINGS**_**:** Very high percentage of incest as main pairing (cough-IS-cough)! Implied stuff! Language on several occasions could be felt as revised (sort of…), [to add to the list] nudity…

Anything else? OH! If you _**DON'T LIKE THIS STORY,**_ don't _**READ IT!!!!!!!**_

Chapter Fourth: Renewed Hope

Naru's eyes opened slowly, though, even with her eyes open, it would not help. She tried to think of where she was, but she didn't have a clue. It was dark – wherever she was – and, most likely, something akin to a dungeon. The wall were all a midnight-blue colour, a small window with bars (and very well hidden seals) was near the ceiling to her left. The crescent moon shone slightly through the window-less window.

She could barely move. All the muscles in her body ached badly, her right shoulder and stomach being the worst of the pain. She had somehow figured out that whatever it was, it had tampered with the seal and the origin was at her right shoulder. It was pretty amazing since she couldn't even see properly at the moment. And the piercing pain wasn't helping either. She tried to move, but there were chains that held her down quite firmly, though there was enough room for her to move to a more comfortable position, it didn't help the pain much. Her eyes looked over the plan 'dungeon.' It was very simple and looked very aged. The only word that came into mind to describe the dungeon was 'dull'.

Naru was sure that if the pain didn't kill her, then surely the silence would. It was too… Silent, too devoid of life, too cold… It reminded her too much of her frozen childhood. She hated silence – it gave her mind the time to remember all those terrible words…

All the voices…

The beatings…

The _torture_…

It took all of Naru's willpower not to break-down and cry. She had tried to contact Kyuubi, but that had failed. For once, Naru felt alone, well and truly alone.

There was no Minato; there was no Kyuubi; no Baa-chan… No-one whatsoever – there was _no-one!_

Her hands would have moved over to cover her face were it not for the chains. She was almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"**Pathetic."** A masculine female voice resounded in her mind. **"Stop acting like you're the main character of some tragedy movie."**

_Inari…_

"**What happened to the 'I never give up?' What's with you?! Be strong, damn it!"**

_Who… Who are you…?!_

"**Hmm… I am a part of that charm of yours. My name's Suzu Kinmune. I am only one side of its power – the other is within your lover's hands. "**

_You mean the key?_

"**Yes. I am a spirit that resides within your charm and I have awakened for a couple of true love has worn both the heart and key."**

… _Two peas in a pod, huh? Well, do you know what's happened to me?_

"**Yes, well… Things are looking bad for your body. And, with what that man had injected in you, Kyuubi has been cut off from you – she's also in a coma."**

_Kyuubi…_

"**Naru… Don't lose hope. Whatever you do, believe, focus on living. There is something more at stake here, Naru. Please, remain strong…"**

_But I… I don't know if I can do it… I…_

"**Naru, you have inspired other people to never give, and let me tell you this, if you stop believing, I can never reach my full potential, nor will you be able to."**

… _I'll try…_

"**You can do more than try, Naru, you're stronger than that."**

_Thank you…_

"**Yes, yes, you knucklehead – I'm not asking you to do the impossible, which you do a lot, but rather to not lose yourself in self pity – it's unbecoming!"**

_Right…_

"**And, remember, Minato, no matter how far, is always with you – **_**always!**_**"**

Somehow, she would make it through this… _Somehow… I'll make it through! And… I'll be with you once again, Minato…_ As this thought went through her head, the hollow golden heart-shaped charm she had received from Minato glowed with a low, but powerful light.

**| Hitori no Kissu |**

Minato was livid, nervous, worried, love-sick, slightly hyperventilating and many other emotions not known to Earth. He had just finished his mission, eager to see Naru again, and reported to Tsunade-hime, asked if Naru had come back (with the answer being a positive). How does one disappear like that anyway?!

Minato sighed, calming down slightly, before looking at Kiba Inuzuka to give his report.

"Sir, there's a foreign smell within the compound, also, once it reaches Naru's room, it just disappears – it's probably from a teleportation Jutsu – however, we can't find the smell anywhere else in Konoha besides within the manor. And… The smell, it's similar to Sasuke's – it's probably an Uchiha – but I'm very sure it's not Itachi, and it smells 'old,' so to speak."

"Old, huh…? That's sounds… Familiar…" Minato had a distant look on his face. "An Uchiha, that's old and is capable of disappearing?" He muttered. _Disappearing… Teleporting… or is it Space and Time manipulation? Wait! The only Uchiha who could… Do that… Was…_

His face contorted with anger. "_Madara Uchiha_ – that _bastard!_"

Kiba looked confused. "Madara Uchiha? Who's that?"

"The third founder of Konoha and, the first Head of the Uchiha Clan when Konoha was first founded."

"But… He can't be alive! The Shodaime killed him, didn't he?"

"Yes… However, we cannot know for sure how, the point is, he _is_ alive… And, we've got to stop whatever he's planning to do…" Minato sighed. "Kiba – good work – you can leave now."

"Hai!" With that, Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato looked over towards the moon. "Naru… I won't give up… I _will_ find you…"

"_Somehow… I'll make it through! And… I'll be with you once again, Minato…_"

"Naru… That was…" Minato gasped as his hand made its way to the golden key charm on his necklace. It was glowing. "… Naru…" Minato was pulled into his mindscape.

**| Minato's Mindscape… |**

_Minato's astral form looked around him. It was a deep valley, one similar to that of the Valley of Death; however, this one was more serene, more 'homely.' Both a mixture of serenity, life and just enough sound to make him not go crazy – a sanctuary he had needed a long time ago. The dip in the valley was girt by forest, and the dim sun's rays made the river running through the valley sparkle slightly. He was surprised however to see a man, about the age of twenty, within the landscape, and steadily approaching him, too._

_The man had cobalt blue hair, pine green eyes and had a slightly pale complexion. He was wearing a coral red olden day style hakama, along with a coral red and tawny orange coloured haori that had a silver coloured key (of sorts) crest on the back of the haori._

"**My apologies for bringing you into your mind like this, Minato-san, however, there is something very important I need to talk to you about before you head off in search for your lover."**

"_Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?"_

"**My name is Kei Ginkagi. To be more exact, I am the spirit that resides within that key shaped charm you have. Naturally, you have many questions to ask, however, now is not the time to discuss them. For, your lover is in a great amount of peril, Minato-san. I can feel the spirit residing within the heart shaped charm glowing for help."**

"_Wait… a heart shaped charm…? Does that mean Naru's in danger?!"_

"**Yes, Minato-san, however, you cannot just go rushing in. But I'm not telling you to sit and do nothing either." **_Kei said, not letting Minato interrupt him._

"**Minato-san, there is a power that lies dormant within the very heart of Fire Country, one that has not been used for over five hundred years. It is time you take this power for your needs, Minato-san. It will a road of adversity, however, the results will be in your favour."**

_Minato nodded at what the spirit, Kei, had told him. Though he was a bit wary of the spirit, Minato could sense no deception being inputted within anything the spirit said. "Alright then… But, when you say the 'heart' of Fire Country, would that be the forest or would that be the Konoha Village?"_

"**The heart of Fire Country, or to make it simpler, the heart of the forest, is where you must go." The spirit paused. "And, I shall be your guide; I will be able to direct you towards our destination."**

"_But, what exactly are we looking for?"_

"**That would depend, Minato-san. This isn't just something I can just explain, this power is different for every person."**

"_I see…"_

"**Be prepared, Minato-san. You must leave soon. We have, at the maximum, one week to find your **_**power**_** – otherwise, Naru…Will die three days after that. It takes a day at full speed from Konoha to their hideout, and by then, you'd be tired. Therefore, remember, to have plenty of rest, but do not lose sight of your goal."**

"**Farewell, Minato-san… I will see you tomorrow."**

_In a blur of white, Minato had disappeared, regaining his consciousness._

**| Hitori no Kissu… |**

The door to Naru's dungeon opened painfully slow, Naru could barely move at this point, but had managed to see who it was. It was a man wearing all black and an orange, swirly mask. Naru watched him warily, though she could not move.

_Who is this guy?_

"**Be careful, this is the person responsible for bringing you here in the first place."**

Naru did not reply, listening but half her attention was on the man before her.

"I see you've awaken, little one." The voice slightly gruff but clear.

Naru didn't answer, rather she _couldn't, _but continued to watch his every movement. The approached her slowly, kneeling down in front of her slightly. His hand extended out, grasping her chin. The man's hand tilted her head to look at him.

"Now, now, child, no need to be so…wary." He rebuked her. Naru's eyes simply widened when she saw the Sharingan in his right eye.

It was the Sharingan.

_It can't be! The Uchiha's are…_

"Dead." Tobi finished.

Naru tried to pull away from this man – nothing was good about him.

Steeling her will she looked at the Uchiha straight in the eye.

"You are brave, little one, but I guess you are a fool, too…" The Uchiha leaned forward, right next to her right eye.

"… I have to go now, child… But I'll be back, soon, and when I do… I'm afraid that you won't be able to live… But, who knows… You do make the impossible possible."

With that the man disappeared. Naru let out a breath she had unconsciously held.

_Damn it! Why do I get all the Uchiha trouble?! _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_Minato… You better get here soon, damn it!_

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite  
_

_Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta_

_Demo arukidashiteru_

_Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga_

_Sou kanarazu atta_

_(The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are._

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream._

_Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

_In the days without you, I've stopped moving._

_But now I am walking out of here._

_All the coincidences we shared, certainly_

_They all have their meanings.)_

_**Reason**__ by Nami Tamaki_

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Well… That's it for Chapter Four! :D

Oh, if I ever say 'action' what I mean is that there's either a lot of emotional stress of some sort or some or fighting… Usually it's the former.

… Have I mentioned I like dots? Well, I use it a lot… See! Even just then! .

Well… Did anybody like this chapter? And, seriously, I'm so unoriginal… (Guess why!) And, even my OC's are based on something or someone else [well… the OC's in this chapter, anyway! :P]…

I hoped you enjoy the chapter and will enjoy the chapters to come~!

Sincerely,

~ReenaYuki-hime


	5. Crystal

**Hitori no Kissu**

**A/N:** Title Translation: One Kiss

Hmm… What to say? Well, pairing is MinaXFEM!Naru! XD

Complaining? Well, too bad! – I don't wanna hear it! :P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

_**WARNINGS**_**:** Very high percentage of incest as main pairing (cough-IS-cough)! Implied stuff! Language on several occasions could be felt as revised (sort of…), [to add to the list] nudity…

Anything else? OH! If you _**DON'T LIKE THIS STORY,**_ don't _**READ IT!!!!!!!**_

Have I mentioned that I'm _unoriginal? (sort of…)_

_BY THE WAY! This chapter is sort of like filler – a needed filler, though! It DOES HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT!_

L. Lawliet: That's a lie. This story has no set plot

Me: SHUT UP L!

Chapter Five: Crystal

Minato stood panting as he had finished climbing up the cliff – this was it. This was where the 'heart' of the forest was supposed to be located. Steadying his breath, he stood up from the rock he had been sitting on, studying his surroundings. It was a lot different to the forest route he had travelled for the last couple of days. This area was quite barren, from the distance; Minato noted that there were what appeared to be stone pillars. Minato narrowed his eyes with determination – that was where the Heart should be, whatever that is.

Thinking on what Kei had said, he followed the road towards the pillars, swallowing a soldier pill to replenish himself.

"**Remember, Minato, don't rush in. You can feel that energy, can't you? Follow it, don't waver from the trail."**

_Hai._

Watching his surroundings carefully, he sped up a little. He poured chakra to his eyes, as Kei had told him to do, clearly seeing the energy of the 'heart'. The energy was quite similar to chakra, except different. It was the source of all life. The energy he felt was the resonance of all life, the 'heart'.

Minato followed the trail until it led him towards the pillars. Within the centre of the pillars was a rectangular altar. Minato decreased the amount of chakra to his eyes – this was where the heart was.

Walking cautiously towards the altar, he noted that there was some strange writing upon the altar.

_Kei, do you know what it says?_

"**Yes, it says that: **_**To awaken the Princess of the Sun and Moon, one of true love must be present. This is the Princess who had heralded from the Sun and Moon, the power of LOVE and JUSTICE is slumbering inside of her. Her power, her bright STAR SEED, along with the Golden Crystal of the Queen of the Moon and the Silver Crystal of the King of the Sun, must only be used to protect – for that is the only power she possesses. May whoever seek her power know the will of Protection.**_**"**

_Is that so? 'The will of Protection'… Well, only one way to find out. I can't give up now…_

"**Minato, I wish you all the luck you need – but this will not need luck – it will need your determination and will. Be prepared for anything."**

_Right!_

"**Now, all you need to do is tap that symbol and call out '**_**Nepo'.**_**"**

_Thanks._

Following Kei's instructions, Minato had to close his eyes as a shroud of blinding white light was emitted. He opened his eyes again, the light still there, but instead it gave him reassurance. It was warm and fluttering, like a bird, something he only felt when he was with Naru. It was similar, but not congruent, that much he could tell, but he still felt safe within the light.

The girl looked at him in the eye. She had long layered flowing glossy pine green hair which was tied out of her face by a long Tyrian purple silk ribbon, decorated with bells at the ends, she had red-violet eyes and was slightly pale. She was wearing a black traditional kimono which had the design of the moon near the bottom, along with stars, and the sun near where her heart is supposed to be. A golden heart shaped locket was in the centre of the sun. Minato noticed that she was opaque, and not solid. _"Thank you for setting me free. I'm sure you're here for something, yes?"_

Minato nodded his head. "Yes, please help me get Naru back, onegai shimasu (please do), hime-sama!"

"_Of course, and please, call me San."_

"Alright, San-hime, then."

"_Yes."_ San then noticed the charm Minato was wearing. _"Masa ka… (it can't be…) That's… Tou-san?!"_

Minato blinked. "You mean Kei?" He said, as the charm glowed.

"_Yes… That's my father's spirit…" _San brought her hand to the charm, touching it slightly. In puff of smoke, Kei appeared, the same as before, and like San, he was opaque.

"**It's been a long time, San."**

"_Mm, it has, father. Father, where's mother?"_

"**Mother is with Minato's lover, Naru, we're going to go get her, but we need you to do this."**

"_Hai, father. I understand."_

Kei disappeared while San walked up to Minato, extending her hand, she said, _"Minato-san… Take my hand and hold on tight, I'll take you to her myself." _Minato took her hand, noticing two crystals in her other hand.

"Are those the…Golden and Silver Crystal?"

"_Yes, they are… Once we get there, I – my spirit – will return into my locket, where these crystals belong. Use my power wisely, Minato, because they can be dangerous if use incorrectly."_

"Understood."

"_Then we shall go."_

In a blink of an eye, the two disappeared.

**| Hitori no Kissu |**

Naru was in deep pain. _Damn it all! I… WILL… OVERCOME THIS!_

Madara had come for her, and the whole Akatsuki (those remaining) were doing the unsealing ritual. Naru was worried – Kyuubi was still in a coma, she wouldn't be able to fight back as sufficiently as normal. But, she wouldn't lose hope just yet – Suzu had felt a power surge within the 'key' and said that Minato was on his way to save her.

She almost snorted at that.

Naru Namikaze _never_ waits to be rescued…Except for this time.

She glared openly at the members of Akatsuki. _They're not getting Kyuubi without a fight!_ She thought heatedly.

Steeling her will to conquer anything they threw at her, she calmed down her breathing – it wouldn't do to act hastily.

The unsealing process started.

The pain… was unbearable.

"_**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Naru screamed.

_Remember… Minato… And Kyuubi… Mustn't let them win… _

"**Calm down, Naru! Remember **_**that**_**! Remember the **_**STAR SEED**_**! Focus on your light, focus on Minato's light!"**

_Yes… I can feel it… So warm…_

… _It's so warm…_

…_So very warm…_

"**That's it Naru… Just keep it up…"**

_Secret Arts: STAR SEED Mode Jutsu!_

_Find the way  
Kagayaku sora no te wa todokanakutemo  
hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
susunda michi no saki hikari go mitsukaru kara  
Find the way  
Kotoba nakutemo tobu no hane wa nakutemo  
Midasu kaze ni makenu you ni  
Susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita  
You'll find the way_

_(Find the way  
Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach  
We deoend on only our resounding love  
Because at the end of the path we've travelled we'll find the light  
Find the way  
Evem without words, even without wings to fly on  
As long as we stand our ground in the wind  
At the end of the path we've travelled we finally saw the light…  
You'll find the way…)_

___**FIND THE WAY**__ by Mika Nakashima_

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliff hanger… ^^;

But… I really didn't know what else to put – so just be satisfied with what'cha got~!

*yawns* I'm a bit tired… So, if some of my sentences make no sense at all, you know why.

… Mother's Day os coming up and my mother wants me to make her a doll… .

So…

Ahh… So tired… *yawns*

Well…

Sincerely,

~ReenaYuki-hime


End file.
